Rise of Destiny
by DragonFireOKN
Summary: Throughout the books, Shruikan is known as the horrible creature who kills at will. When Eragon and Saphira are captured, his true colors are shown. Is he the evil dragon that he is made out to be? Or does he have a different side?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's Note: This story will be pretty much a Shruikan POV.

Storm clouds had begun to form in the darkening sky. There, perched on the edge of a large, menacing looking castle, was a large black dragon, looking at the city beneath him. Down below there seemed to be no life, all of Uru'bean was engulfed in darkness.

_Why did this happen to me? _Shruikan thought to himself. _It seems like just yesterday that I lived a peaceful life with my rider. Then, he came. Galbatorix murdered my true rider and forcibly bonded me to him. Now I am his slave, his steed._

Wind now was brushing up against the dark dragon's scales and rain began to fall from the now, pitch dark sky. Then, the voice rang through his head, the voice that had caused him so much pain. _Shruikan! Get down here at once! You need to get your battle army on!_

_I am coming master. _The black dragon responded with a hint of depression in his voice.

Slowly, Shruikan got to his feet and made his way back into the prison that was now his home. Now dragging his feet slightly, the shadow dragon entered the king's chamber where the king was seated on his throne, next to him stood Murtagh and his dragon, Thorn.

_Master, it was to my knowledge that we weren't leaving for the Varden until tomorrow. _Shruikan said, coiling his tail up into a ball.

"That is partially correct." Galbatorix responded with a cruel smile. "We are leaving several hours before the sun rises."

_But master, I won't be able to sleep but for a few hours. _

A sneer now spread across the king's face. "That is your problem. Now, get out of my sight."

_Yes master. _Shruikan replied with a hint of anger in his voice as he turned to leave.

Head now low; the black dragon exited the room and entered his own chamber that had a small pile of blankets on the floor that was used as a pillow. There, lying in the corner of the room was a large pile of armor. Slowly, Shruikan walked over to the pile and began to fit himself into them. After all the years of practicing, he was easily able to fit himself into his armor without any assistance.

Before he was even able to fit the breastplate on, a loud bang was heard and people's screams could be heard from outside. This wasn't what worried him though; he could sense the presence of another dragon, besides Thorn.

_Eragon. _He thought to himself.

Suddenly, a load roar of agony was heard and the ceiling above the black dragon's head shook.

_Idiot boy, why did you have to come now? _

After waiting a few minutes, Shruikan heard more roaring, but this time, it was coming closer to his cell.

_Shruikan! We have captured the boy and his dragon. I am putting Saphira in your cell. She will be kept away from her rider. Make sure she doesn't escape or you'll be the one who suffers the consequences!_

_Yes master._

He couldn't believe it. There were hardly enough blankets to keep him warm, yet alone another dragon. Due to the location of his chamber, it was cold, even for a dragon.

Sure enough, the cell door opened just a few minutes later and several guards entered, dragging the struggling dragon with the help of a few urgals. Saphira was chained to a nearby wall and glared at her captors surrounding her. Without any words, the men and urgals left the cell and slammed the door behind them.

Curious, Shruikan walked over to the chained dragoness and slowly moved his eyes over her body. _Hungry? _The black dragon asked, fixing his blood red eyes on her. Saphira gave him no response, she simply avoided his gaze. _Well, I guess it is true, females are stubborn. _Again, Saphira gave no response. _Very well, don't make your life easier._

Suddenly, something caught Shruikan's eye. Saphira's scales were vibrating in a strange motion. She was shivering. Upon seeing this, the jet black dragon turned his gaze to the pile of blankets in the middle of the room.

_Why I am doing this, I don't know._

Slowly, Shruikan picked up the covers in his mouth and walked over to the shivering dragoness. Upon inspecting her again, he noticed that the chains were digging into her sides, causing blood to trickle down her sapphire blue scales.

_Don't make me regret this Saphira. _

Carefully, Shruikan loosened the extremely tight chains and dropped the blankets over the dragonesses' body.

For the first time, Saphira gave him eye contact. Ignoring her now, Shruikan turned his back to her.

_Great, now you have to sleep on the cold floor. Great job Shruiky. _The black dragon thought to himself.

Then he received a surprise, Saphira thoughts entered his own. _Thank you._


End file.
